banjokazooiefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Rare
thumb|right|Das Logo von Rare Rare (Ra're Ltd.', Rareware) ist der Name einer berühmten britischen Spielehersteller-Firma. Die Firma wurde im Jahr 1985 von Tim Stamper und Chris Stamper gegründet. Bis hin zum Jahre 2002 programmierte Rare ausschließlich Spiele für Nintendo-Konsolen, im selbigen Jahr kaufte Microsoft Rare für 375 Millionen Dollar auf. Tim und Chris Stamper leiteten die Firma bis zum Jahreswechsel 2006/07, danach traten sie zurück und die Firma wurde von Mark Betteridge und Gregg Mayles übernommen. MIttlerweile wird die Firma von Craig Duncan geleitet. Spiele für Nintendo Rare hat einige gute Spiele für Nintendo programmiert, darunter auch die Banjo-Kazooie Reihe. Es folgt eine Liste einiger gut rezipierter Spiele, die von Rare geschaffen wurden: * Banjo-Kazooie * Banjo-Tooie * Donkey Kong 64 * Diddy Kong Racing * Killer Instinct * Blast Corps * Jet Force Gemini * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Conker's Pocket Tales * Perfect Dark * GoldenEye * Starfox Adventures Übergang von Nintendo zu Microsoft Rare programmierte bis zum Jahr 2002 ausschließlich Spiele für Nintendo-Konsolen, darunter auch die Spiele Banjo-Kazooie & Banjo-Tooie. Nintendo hatte die Option die restlichen 51 % der Anteile von Rare aufzukaufen, diese Option wurde nun fällig, Nintendo ließ diese aber verstreichen und bat um 1 Jahr Aufschub. In dieser Zeit standen bei Nintendo personelle Veränderungen an. Howard Lincoln, Hiroshi Yamauchi oder Ken Lobb verließen Nintendo of Japan / America . Nach diesem Jahr hat Nintendo immer noch keine Anstalten gemacht, die restlichen Anteile aufzukaufen und so schaute sich Rare, gemäß der Vereinbarung, nach anderen Kandidaten um, die Nintendo’s Anteile aufkaufen sollten. So entstand ein Bieterkrieg zwischen Activision und Microsoft. Die Stampers haben die Belegschaft gefragt, welche Firma sie bevorzugen wollten. „Nintendo will uns nicht, außerdem war es unsicher, in welche Richtung sich Nintendo bewegt" gemäß Chris Seavor ( Designer von Conker) . Einige Entwickler haben dann Microsoft bevorzugt, andere hätten lieber Activision genommen, da man so auf allen Konsolen Spiele anbieten könne. Activision hätte den Deal beinahe mit 300 Millionen Dollar gewonnen, ehe Microsoft in letzter Sekunde 375 Millionen Dollar bot und Rare übernommen hat. Von den 375 Millionen flossen 49% in Nintendo’s Händen.Zudem erhielt Nintendo auch die Charaktere, die Rare für das Donkey Kong und Star Fox Universum erschaffen hat.Seitdem entwickelt Rare exklusiv für Microsoft Konsolen, wie Xbox, Xbox 360 oder Xbox One. Rare stellte in der Folge die Entwicklung an dem Gamecube Spiel Donkey Kong Racing ein und andere für den Gamecube in Entwicklung befindliche Spiele, wie Kameo Elements of Power, Perfect Dark Zero oder Grabbed by the Ghoulies wurden für Xbox oder Xbox 360 veröffentlicht. Allerdings gingen auch einige Trademarks von Rare erschaffener Charaktere an Nintendo über, wie z. B. von Diddy Kong. Die wichtigsten Lizenzen und Marken wie z. B. Banjo-Kazooie, Conker und Perfect Dark behielt Rare allerdings. Spiele für Microsoft Rare hat auch schon für Microsoft einige Spiele programmiert, hier eine kurze Liste: * Grabbed by the Ghoulies - für die XBox im Jahr 2003 erschienen * Conker: Live & Reloaded - für die XBox im Jahr 2005 erschienen *'Kameo: Elements of Power' - für die XBox 360 im Jahr 2005 erschienen * Perfect Dark Zero - für die XBox 360 im Jahr 2005 erschienen * Viva Pinata - für die XBox 360 im Jahr 2006 erschienen * Jet Pac Refuelled - für die Xbox 360 im Jahr 2007 erschienen * Viva Pinata Trouble in Paradise - für die Xbox 360 im Jahr 2008 erschienen * Banjo-Kazooie: Schraube Locker - für die XBox 360 Mitte November 2008 erschienen * Banjo Kazooie, Banjo Tooie & Perfect Dark Remaster - für die Xbox 360 in den Jahren 2008 - 2010 erschienen * Kinect Sports - für die Xbox 360 im Jahr 2010 erschienen * Kinect Sports Season 2 - für die Xbox 360 im Jahr 2011 erschienen * Killer Instinct - In Zusammenarbeit mit dem Studio Iron Galaxy für die Xbox One im Jahr 2013 erschienen * Kinect Sports Rivals - für die Xbox One im Jahr 2014 erschienen * Rare Replay - für die Xbox One im Jahr 2015 erschienen * Sea of Thieves - für die Xbox One & Windows 10 im Jahr 2018 erschienen Spiele die für Nintendo's Handheld Systeme unter Microsoft erschienen sind: * Donkey Kong Country - für den GBA im Jahr 2003 erschienen * Banjo Kazooie Grunty's Rache- für den GBA im Jahr 2003 erschienen * Sabre Wulf - für den GBA im Jahr 2004 erschienen * Donkey Kong Country 2 - für den GBA im Jahr 2004 erschienen * It's Mr. Pants - für den GBA im Jahr 2004 erschienen * Banjo Pilot - für den GBA im Jahr 2005 erschienen * Donkey Kong Country 3 - für den GBA im Jahr 2005 erschienen * Diddy Kong Racing DS - für den Nintendo DS im Jahr 2007 erschienen * Viva Pintata Pocket Paradise - für den Nintendo DS im Jahr 2008 erschienen Quellen http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rare Kategorie:Spielehersteller en:Rare